Life in Pieces
by amyb9090
Summary: Prequel to the series. Several events in the lives of Linda, Dwayne and Laurel Pride Sorry- Don't want to give the whole story away!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Several episodes I've noticed Pride getting a little emotional about someone losing a child. I've decided to write a story set before the series starts about Pride and his family. I've taken a little 'license' so to speak and my timing may not be exactly cannon, but it's the best I can do. This is a prologue to a story that I've already started writing, but decided it needs some explanation. It's not complete yet, so this is just a little sneak peak. Hoping to work on it some this week and finish little by little. The title now is "Life in Pieces" but I'm not sure I like it so, any help with the title would be greatly appreciated..

The characters in this story are mostly made up:

Mary Anne Nolan- Linda's older sister

David Nolan- Mary's Anne's husband/Linda's brother-in-law

Kayleigh Nolan - David and Mary Anne's 14 (nearly 15 year old daughter)

Amber Nolan - David and Mary Anne's 16 (nearly 17 year old daughter)

Charlie Blake "CB" Nolan - David and Mary Anne's 20 year old son

Landon Nolan - David and Mary Anne's 22 year old son

* * *

February 14th, 2005

Linda Pride followed her husband to the door. "You will be home tonight, right Dwayne?"

Dwayne nodded. "Yes, sweetheart, I will. I promise."

"My sister is taking Laurel so we'll have the whole house to ourselves."

"And I've got a romantic dinner planned and maybe I'll take you dancing afterwards."

"What time should I be ready?"

"5 O'clock on the dot. I'll be home soon after that."

"You have to understand why I'm a little skeptical because I've been stood up before."

"You have nothing to worry about this time. When I make a promise to a beautiful lady, I don't break it." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "Now, if I'm not on time to work I won't be home in time. I have to go."

"Why do you have to go at all?"

"Linda, it's my job."

"I know that, but can't you just tell your boss you need a day off to spend with your wife?"

"My boss is a hard-nosed SOB. He works his agents to the bone and never gives anyone a day off."

Linda smiled. "Well you tell your 'boss' that if you don't take some time off soon, your wife and daughter are going on vacation without you."

"I'll pass on the message."

"See you later."

Pride walked out to the driveway and got in his car. He took the scenic route and parked across the street from the office. He put the hard top on the car and locked the door. He cautiously crossed the street and went in the side door of the office. "Now, this is what I'm talking about." Pride said out loud. "No one to answer to but me, myself and I."

* * *

"Laurel, Maryanne's here!" Linda called from the bottom of the stairs. "C'mon. Your dad should be home any minute."

"Can't I just stay til he gets here?" Laurel asked, bounding down the stairs. "I just want to tell him happy Valentine's Day."

"You told him this morning before school when you gave him the card you made," Linda said, taking Laurel's bag from her hand. There was a knock on the door. "I'll tell him for you."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Linda opened the door. "Maryanne, Laurel's all ready to go."

"The girls are very excited to have her tonight."

"This is very unusual for us to have her somewhere else on a school night."

"Don't worry. She's in good hands."

Linda kissed Laurel's cheek. "I love you, sweetie.

Laurel wiped her cheek with her hand.. "Love you too, mom. Bye!"

Linda watched at the door while Laurel loaded in the car and rode away. She shut the door gently and then looked back at the grandfather clock in the living room. "Where are you, Dwayne Cassius Pride?"

Twenty minutes later Dwayne pulled in the driveway. He saw the curtain in the front window move. He exited the car and walked into the house. "Sorry I'm late, honey. I had a case."

"What time is our reservation?"

"Six-thirty. We should still make it on time."

"Should I call the restaurant and make sure they know we are coming?"

"No. Let me get a quick shower and change. I'll be fifteen minutes and we should make it with five minutes to spare."

Dinner and dancing finished, Dwayne and Linda walked into the house. "I'm going to change into something more comfortable. See you in a few minutes," Linda said.

* * *

Dwayne sat down on the couch and waited ten minutes before going upstairs to change. The next morning the two of them woke wrapped up in the sheets on the bed. Dwayne leaned over and kissed his wife. "You want some breakfast before I leave?"

Linda shook her head. "Don't leave. Please."

"I have to."

"No you don't have to. You work yourself too hard and then you come home exhausted. Take a day off, Dwayne. One day without you is not going to make any difference."

"How about I just stick around until I get a call?"

Linda rolled over and faced the window. "You need to decide if you're married to me or your job. You need to figure out what's important to you."

"You're important to me. Laurel, our beautiful daughter, is important to me."

"But you want more." Linda rolled over and looked at him.

"Don't start this again. We've tried and it's not God's will for us to have a second child. You need to stop blaming yourself for that."

"I'm the one who can't get through the first six weeks of pregnancy without losing the baby, Dwayne. It is my fault."

"No. It's not."

"Then whose fault is it?"

"It's no one's fault. It's just not meant to be."

"There is nothing more in this world I want to do than give you a son, Dwayne. I want to make you happy."

"You do make me happy. Last night and this morning you made me very happy." He took her hand. "I am the happiest I have ever been right now. Nothing is ever going to change that."

"Do you really have to go to work?" She said, kissing his cheek.

"Not yet." He rolled over and passionately kissed her lips.

* * *

Two Weeks Later – Saturday

"Why can't I go with you?" Laurel asked

"Because your Aunt and Uncle want to take us out to dinner," Dwayne explained. "You get to stay here with Kayleigh and have some fun."

"I'd have more fun if I was with you."

"No, you would be bored. We will be talking about grown-up things."

"I like grown-up things, Daddy."

"Baby girl, I promise you can come another time," Dwayne said. "This time it's just the adults."

"Next time?"

"Maybe not the very next time, but soon."

"Can we go to the park for ice cream tomorrow?"

"That sounds like a very good idea. You can plan on it."

There was a knock on the door. Laurel ran to open it right away. "Kayleigh!"

Kayleigh walked in. "Hi, Laurel. Uncle Dwayne."

"Kayleigh, I want to thank you for staying with Laurel this evening so we can go out." Dwayne turned to Laurel. "Bed at nine, young lady."

"Daddy."

"Alright, let me put it another way. If you're still out of bed when your mom and I get home tonight, you'll be spending Sunday afternoon in your room instead of going to get ice cream. And I guarantee you will not be comfortable. Am I clear?"

Laurel nodded. "Yes, sir."

"She doesn't have to be asleep, just in bed," Dwayne said. "Let me go see what's keeping Linda." Dwayne disappeared up the stairs.

"So, what do you want to do?" Laurel asked. "We have the whole house to ourselves. I just got some new nail polish today."

"You want me to paint your nails?"

"Can you? Then I can do yours."

A few minutes later Dwayne came down followed by Linda. "Laurel, you and Kayleigh have fun. We'll see you when we get home."

* * *

Dinner was over and the four adults sat talking for a while. Mary Ann looked over at her husband. "David, I think it's time we tell Dwayne and Linda why we asked them to dinner tonight."

David nodded. "I agree," he said, holding her hand. "Go ahead."

"I have some good news. I just found out I was six weeks pregnant."

Linda gasped. "Wow, that's great news!"

"Dave and I have decided we're not ready to start over with a newborn. Kayleigh is about to be fifteen."

"So, what are you going to do?" Linda asked. "You aren't going to have an abortion, are you?"

Mary Anne shook her head. "No. That's not even an option. We've talked it over and we've decided that we want the two of you to adopt the baby."

Linda glanced at Dwayne and then back at Mary Anne. "Really?"

"We know you've been trying and lost several in the last two years. You also told me you were already registered with an adoption attorney."

"We've been on that list for two years," Linda said. "Are you sure about this?"

"One hundred percent sure. We just need you to say yes."

Dwayne took Linda's hand. "What do you think, sweetheart?"

"I don't know what to say. It's just a shock."

"When do you need to know?" Dwayne asked. "This is something we'll have to talk over and share with Laurel."

"We were hoping to get an answer in a week," Mary Anne said. "I know it's fast, but certainly you can talk to Laurel and let us know."

Dwayne nodded. "We will." Dwayne squeezed Linda's hand. "This is an answer to our prayer, honey."

"I know," Linda said, quietly. She glanced down at her watch. "We should probably go. It's a lot later than we planned on being out."

"I've got an idea," Dwayne said. "We'll have you and the kids over for a cook-out next Saturday and let you know then. Your kids already know?"

"All of them but Kayleigh. We were going to talk to her this week, too."

"Then it's settled. We'll plan on it."

Linda got up from the table. Dwayne put her sweater on her shoulders. Linda hugged her sister. "Thank you," She whispered in her ear. "I love you."

* * *

Dwayne rolled over and squinted at the alarm clock as he picked up his buzzing phone. "Pride," He answered. "Yeah, I'll be right there." He rolled all the way over and put his feet on the floor, trying unsuccessfully not to move the bed. Linda stirred. "I got called to work," Dwayne said. "I won't be long."

"Remember you promised to take Laurel for ice cream," Linda whispered.

"I remember and I will be back before then. I promise."

Linda sat up slightly. "I do not want to tell her about this alone. You're better at telling her things than I am."

"I was going to let you tell her, but be right there when you did," Dwayne said. "I really don't know how to explain it to her."

"The same way we explained it to her when we signed on with the adoption lawyer, except…"

"Except what?"

"Except this is really going to happen, Dwayne. You're finally going to have your son."

"What makes you think it's a boy?"

"I just have a feeling."

Dwayne dressed quickly. "I'll call you later."

* * *

Laurel turned the television off. "Can I call him now, mom?"

"I will call him. You go find your shoes so we can go."

Laurel jumped off the couch and ran upstairs. Linda dialed Dwayne's phone. "Hey, honey?"

"Where are you? Laurel's ready to go."

"I'm just finishing up some paperwork. I'll be just a few more minutes. I can meet you at the park."

"Can the paperwork wait?"

"It can," Dwayne said. "You want me to come home and pick the two of you up?"

"Yes. She's going to need both of us, Dwayne."

"I read you loud and clear honey. I'll be home in ten minutes."

"We'll be ready."

* * *

Dwayne wiped Laurel's nose with a napkin. "You're supposed to eat the ice cream, baby girl. Not wear it."

Laurel smiled. "You're funny, Daddy."

"Are you almost finished? Your mom and I need to talk to you about something."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not at all. Your mom and I just have to share something with you and it might make you a little excited."

"In that case, I'm finished," Laurel replied.

Dwayne looked at Linda. "Alright, mama. You're up."

"Last night when your Aunt Mary Anne and Uncle David took us to dinner they shared some good news with us."

"She's gonna have a baby."

"Did Kayleigh tell you that?" Dwayne asked. Laurel nodded. "Alright, just listen to what your mom has to say."

"Your aunt and uncle aren't ready to start over so they asked your dad and I to adopt the baby."

"Does that mean what I think it means?"

"Yes. You're going to be a big sister," Linda said. "Isn't that exciting?"

"Is it a boy or a girl? Can the baby share my room? Can I pick out the name?"

"Slow down, baby girl," Dwayne said. He looked at Linda.

"We don't know if the baby is a boy or a girl. It's still too early to tell. The baby will sleep in the room with daddy and I until he or she is ready to go in their own room. As for the name, I think we can all decide as a family."

"If it's a boy he has to be named after daddy."

"I'm not so sure about that," Dwayne replied. "But we can talk about it when we find out. Your mom and I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it."

"Okay? I have wanted to be a big sister all my life, Daddy! What makes you think I wouldn't be okay?"

"It's going to change our lives considerably, Laurel," Linda explained. "I'll need your help with the baby as much as you can."

"Don't worry, mom. I know how to change diapers and feed a baby. I help out with Mrs. Davis and the twins all the time."

"It's a lot different when the baby lives at your house," Dwayne said. "Your aunt and uncle and some of your cousins will be here next Saturday for a cook-out. We're going to tell them our decision then."

"I can't wait!"

"Just out of curiosity, how did Kayleigh know about the baby? Mary Anne and David said they hadn't told her yet."

"I promised I wouldn't tell. I don't want her to get in trouble."

"I won't tell your aunt and uncle," Dwayne said. "I'm just curious."

"She found the pregnancy tests a couple weeks ago. She knew they didn't belong to Amber. Uncle Dave would kill her. She put two and two together and figured it had to be her mom's since Amber was still living."

"I see. Kayleigh does know better than to go snooping."

"She didn't know that her mom was going to give the baby away."

"She will know by Saturday. Don't go telling her. Uncle David and Aunt Mary Anne want to tell her themselves."

"You know what this means, mom?"

"What, Laurel?"

"It means we can have daddy get the crib out of the attic."

"Why don't we wait until we know what color we need to decorate? She's only six weeks along."

"Your mama's right, Laurel. A lot could happen in six weeks."

"You mean, she can lose the baby, like mom did so many times?"

"We're going to pray that doesn't happen," Dwayne said. "Now, let's finish up here. I still have some work to do at the office and I'd like to get home in time to help with supper."

* * *

Laurel sat at the kitchen table while Linda and Dwayne finished the last of the dishes. "What do you think of Nathaniel for a boy and Abigail if it's a girl?"

"I like Nathaniel," Linda said. "He could be Nathaniel Dwayne."

"Why do you insist that he has to have my name?"

"Because, he'll be your son."

Dwayne shook his head. "We need a different middle name."

"Nathaniel James," Laurel said. "After grandpa?"

"That would better."

"Laurel, sweetie why don't you got get your bath?" Linda said, looking at her daughter. "Maybe afterwards your dad would read some of your book with you before bed."

"Okay, mom." Laurel got up and walked through the living room to the stairs and up to the bathroom

"What's really bothering you, Dwayne? And don't say nothing, because I don't buy it."

"I am not sure. I just feel like naming a boy after me would be wrong."

"You have your dad's middle name."

"That's different."

"How?"

"It just is."

"Are you saying that because we didn't make this child ourselves that it won't truly be ours?"

"That is not what I'm saying, Linda."

"Then, what are you saying, Dwayne? We've tried and failed three times. This is an opportunity that we have been praying for since the last miscarriage. I thought you were on board with this. Do you really want this?"

"I am. I do."

"You certainly are not acting like it."

"I need to know our baby that is so generously being gifted to us by my sister is going to get the same love and affection as our biological child."

"Linda, you're over-reacting."

"No, I'm not!" Linda ran out of the kitchen and into the downstairs bathroom. She immediately threw up the contents of her stomach.

Dwayne ran through the living room at the sound. He stood in the doorway. "Are you okay?"

Linda rinsed her mouth and looked at Dwayne in the mirror. "I'm fine. Just got a little worked up." She turned and faced him. "Are you sure you are okay with this?"

"Yes," Dwayne replied. "And if you want to name a little boy after me, I'm okay with it."

"Maybe naming him after my dad would be better."

"That way he won't feel left out."

"I wonder how David and Mary Anne will tell them."

"Probably the same way they told us. Straight out."


	2. Chapter 2

Early the Next Morning:

"Linda, are you sure you're okay?" Dwayne asked as his wife joined him in the bed after being sick twice the same morning.

"I'm fine. I've just got a bug."

"Well, maybe I should go sleep in the guest room. I don't need to be sick."

"If I was contagious you would already be sick," Linda said. She rolled over and looked at him. "You can go if you want to, though."

"I'll be okay. How about I take Laurel to school on the way to work? You can just stay home and rest."

"If I can sleep," Linda said. "I would appreciate that."

"And you can call me if you need me to pick her up. I don't think she should be here while you're trying to rest."

"I am not sure I want her at your office, either."

"She'll be perfectly safe. Try to go back to sleep. I'll get up and make her breakfast."

"It's four a.m., Dwayne. You should go back to sleep, too."

"I'll try, but I'm not sure if I can."

Linda pulled the blanket up to her chin. "Good night, Dwayne."

* * *

"Laurel Ann! Breakfast is ready!"

Laurel walked slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Where's mommy?"

"She's not feeling good. I'm gonna take you to school and probably pick you."

"Does that mean I can come to your office?"

"Yes." Dwayne put down a plate with pancakes. Laurel sat down at the table. "What do you want to drink?"

"Do we have orange juice?"

"Yes." Dwayne opened the refrigerator. He poured a glass and put it down on the table. "I can't be late so eat up so we can get going."

"Why do you always have to be early wherever you go?"

"It's just the way I am. I'd rather be ten minutes early than 2 minutes late. It's rude to keep people waiting."

"Daddy, you're the boss. You can be late, if you want to be."

"Yes, but I don't want you to get in the habit of being late, either."

Laurel finished her pancakes. "Can I go see Mommy before we leave?"

"Yes, but only for a minute. She needs to rest."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's just got an upset stomach. She'll be fine."

"Can we get her some flowers?"

"We can stop on the way home tonight."

After her breakfast was finished, Laurel walked up the stairs and into her parents' room. "Hi, Mommy."

"Hey, baby," Linda said, propping herself up against the headboard. "Are you ready for school?"

"Yes, but I'd rather stay with you. Someone needs to stay home and take care of you."

"You need to go to school. That's what's important. I will be just fine."

Laurel leaned over and kissed her mom on the cheek. "I love you, Mommy."

"Love you too, baby. Be good at school and I'll see you when you get home"

* * *

Laurel walked down the stairs to Dwayne who was waiting with the door open. "I wish I could stay home."

"So do I, baby girl. Both of us have a job to do. You have to be at school and learn. I have to be at work and make New Orleans a safe place. They are both important jobs."

The pair walked out to the car and got in. Laurel buckled her seat belt. "Daddy, are you excited about the new baby?"

"Yes, very much so. I want you to promise me something, though Laurel."

"Anything."

"You need to hold off telling your friends about it until after our get together with our aunt and uncle on Saturday. It's very important that they don't find out from another source what our decision is."

"I won't tell anyone, Daddy. I promise."

"Thanks, baby girl. I know you're excited, but there is a lot that goes into this. There are still a lot of details that need to be worked out."

"I can't wait to meet my new baby brother."

"Or sister."

"I know you want it to be a boy, Daddy. You don't have to pretend."

"I want a healthy baby. That's all there is to it."

"Maybe mommy can have a baby, too."

"Sweetheart, Mommy and I have been trying to have another baby for a long time. That's why your aunt and uncle are letting us adopt their baby. They know how difficult it has been for us."

"Why is it so hard?"

"That's a question only God can answer, Laurel. Your mom and I haven't shared the last two pregnancies with you so you wouldn't get your hopes up. We didn't do it to be mean or selfish. We did it to protect you from getting hurt."

"Daddy, I'm almost eleven. I understand a lot more than you think I do."

"I know, baby, and that's why we wanted you in on the decision about the adoption."

"What happens if Aunt Mary Ann has twins?"

"Well, then you'll have two babies to look after." The car pulled up to the school. "You want me to walk in with you?"

Laurel shook her head. "No, daddy. I'm fine."

"Be good, baby girl. I don't know if it will be me or you mom who will pick you up, but someone will be here."

Dwayne drove to his office to begin his work day. Linda woke up from a short nap and called her doctor's office. "Can you come in at eleven?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes. I can be there. Thanks."

"We'll put you in the schedule. We'll see you then."

* * *

11:00 AM

Linda checked in with the receptionist and sat down in the waiting room. A few minutes later the nurse called her to the back. "How are you today, Linda?"

"I am not so good. I thought maybe it was a bug, but nothing I take will help. I'm hoping doctor Flemming can give me something to help with the constant nausea."

"When did it start?"

"A couple days ago. It really got bad early this morning and hasn't really stopped."

"Is there a possibility you could be pregnant?"

"I don't know. I didn't think about that."

"When was your last menstrual cycle?"

"It was in January. Near the beginning of the month, I think. I stopped tracking them because we stopped trying."

"But you haven't had one in a month?"

"No. Dwayne and I did have the house to ourselves on valentine's day."

"So it is possible you could be pregnant?"

"I suppose it is. We weren't trying."

"Doctor Flemming will want a pregnancy test before she prescribes anything to you. Do you think you can give me a urine sample?"

Linda nodded. "Yes."

The nurse handed her a cup. "You can come to room three when you're finished."

Ten minutes later, Linda met the nurse in the exam room. "I'm having the sample tested," She said, putting the blood pressure cuff on Linda's arm. "Other than the constant nausea, is there anything else that I should note?"

"No. Not really. I am getting tired more easily, but that comes from having an active ten year old."

"Your blood pressure is within normal range. Any fever or chills?"

"No," Linda said and the nurse handed her a thermometer. Linda put the thermometer in her mouth. The device beeped and she pulled it out. "Is it normal?"

"Ninety-eight point seven." The nurse said. "No worries. The doctor will be here in just a minute."

"Thanks."

Linda sat for nearly five minutes before there was a knock on the door. It opened slowly. "Hi, Linda."

"Hi," Linda replied. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I hear you aren't doing so well."

"Yeah, I haven't been feeling myself."

"Well, I have some news for you. I'm not sure how you're going to take it."

"Just tell me. I need to hear it."

"You're pregnant," The doctor said. "Very early, but it's definite."

Linda sat silently. "This does change things."

"Not something you planned?"

"Not at all," Linda said. "And we're starting the process of adoption."

"I've seen that happen many times. A couple experiences infertility until the talk of adoption starts. All of a sudden, you're not expecting one but two babies."

"You said it's very early."

"Around two. Almost three weeks."

"So I probably don't need to share this with Dwayne yet."

"You need to tell someone, Linda. I think he'll be the best one. Just in case something happens, you need someone besides me to know. And you need to make an appointment with your OB as soon as possible. You're high risk because of your infertility issues and your age. The sooner we have someone looking out for you the better."

"I shouldn't get my hopes up, though."

"I didn't say that. I simply said you need to start taking care of yourself now. Don't let past failures interfere with this one."

"Thanks, doctor."

"Hey, I want to see you succeed with this one. I love taking care of your family."

"Thanks."

"Do you want me to get an ultrasound tech and let you hear the heartbeat?"

"Maybe that would make me feel better."

"I'll be a few minutes. Don't stress yourself out about this. It's not good for you."

* * *

Dwayne hung up the phone after dialing Linda's number three separate times. He exited the office and went straight to the car. He drove home as fast as he could and parked behind Linda's car. He put a hand on her hood and it was hot to the touch. He walked inside and found Linda on the couch, reading. "Where have you been? I've been trying to reach you for hours?"

"I went to see doctor Flemming," Linda said. "I got worried because I was so sick."

"Did she tell you what was wrong?"

"There actually nothing wrong."

"I don't understand."

Linda gestured for Dwayne to come to her. "I need to tell you something and I think you need to sit down to hear it."

Dwayne sat down, reluctantly. "Linda, you're scaring me."

"There is absolutely nothing to be scared of. The news is just kind of startling."

"Tell me, then. Stop keeping me in suspense."

"I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

Dwayne sat back on the couch. "You're sure?"

"Yes," Linda said, smiling. "I got to hear the heartbeat on the ultrasound."

"What are you going to tell your sister?"

"I've been sitting here, thinking about that. I don't want to tell her too early, but I won't be able to hide it for too long."

"Two babies, a month apart."

"It'll be like having twins."

"Yeah, at two different stages of life. Do you think if you tell Mary Ann she'll change her mind?"

"I don't know. I know they don't want to keep the baby. They may just find another couple to adopt to."

"I agree we need to wait and make sure you don't lose the baby. What about Laurel?"

"We need to wait to tell Laurel, for sure."

"You know, she understands a lot more than we give her credit for."

"I know, but if something happens, she'll be heartbroken."

"Alright. Have you made an appointment to see Doctor Jackson?"

"Yes. Doctor Flemming's office set it all up. It's Friday."

"I'll take some time off and go with you."

"You don't have to, Dwayne."

"I want to."

"I feel really good about this one, Dwayne. I think this is God's answer to our prayers."

"Two babies instead of one. I guess He knows we'll accept any challenge."

"You should probably go get Laurel. You can bring her home, if you want to. I'll be up."

"No. She had her heart set on coming with me. I'll take her to the office and we'll pick up something for dinner on the way home. Have you come up with a menu for Saturday?"

"I thought we were doing a cook-out. Hamburgers?"

"Yes, but we do need something besides that."

"I was thinking something simple, like chips or fries."

"You want to make a salad?"

"That would be good."

"I'll get the veggies while we're at the store tonight. Do you need me to get anything else?"

"No. I'll text you if I think of anything."

"Alright. We'll be home after six. Call me if you need me."

"I will."

Dwayne kissed her on the cheek. "You know how hard this is going to be for me to keep a secret. Laurel will likely see right through me."

"I know, but we can tell her after our appointment on Friday."

"Okay. Love you, sweetheart."

* * *

Dwayne pulled up to the parent pick-up line and Laurel got in the card. She threw her back-pack in the back seat, angrily and buckled her seat belt. "Can we just go?" She asked, without looking over at her father.

"Rough day, baby girl?"

"You have no idea," Laurel replied. "I hate school."

Dwayne gave a wave to the teacher who was standing on the sidewalk and drove away. "You want to talk about it?"

Laurel shook her head. "Which office are we going to?"

"NOLA. I am trying to prove to the powers in Washington that it's a good thing to have someone closer to the city."

"Can I go upstairs and watch TV?"

"I don't see why not, but I thought you wanted to hang out with me."

"I don't feel like doing anything. I wish I never had to go back to that stupid school."

"Laurel, I've never heard you talk like this. I wish you would tell me what's going on. Did you get in trouble?"

Laurel was silent. She glanced over at Dwayne and then turned back to looking out the passenger window. "Not really," She replied slowly.

"You either did or you didn't. There is no in between. Which is it?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Laurel said.

"Well, if you got in trouble you aren't going to watch TV. I have plenty to keep you busy, plus I know you have homework you can do."

Laurel reached for her back pack and pulled it into her lap. She pulled a note from the front pocket. "It's all explained in here."

"You're going to have to read it to me. I can't read while I'm driving."

Laurel put the back pack on the floor and sat back in the seat. She opened the note. "Dear Parent of Laurel Pride, this letter is to inform you of an incident that occurred while I was out of school for the past few days. Mrs. Canaday was called to substitute and some of the students took advantage of the fact that she wasn't aware of the rules of our classroom."

"Instead of reading the letter, tell me what happened," Dwayne said. "I want to hear it in your words, not Mrs. Heller's."

"It's not a big deal, Daddy."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that, young lady?"

"Mrs. Canaday went outside the classroom for a minute and we all started throwing paper balls. When she came back in, she made us all clean them up and we missed recess. That was it."

"So, that's what the note says?" Laurel was silent. "Laurel, I asked you a question."

Laurel shook her head. "No, sir. That's only part of what it says."

"Without beating around the bush, what does the rest of it say?"

"That those of us that were disrespectful of Mrs. Canaday are going to miss recess for two days and that you or mom need to sign the note so Mrs. Heller knows you saw it."

"What makes you think that kind of behavior was appropriate?" Dwayne said glancing at Laurel for a moment and then back to the road. "You've been raised better than that."

"Daddy," Laurel said

"Don't 'Daddy' me, young lady. When we get to my office I want you to go into the kitchen, take out a piece of paper and write a letter to Mrs. Canaday for being disrespectful to her as well as a letter to Mrs. Heller for misbehaving while she was away. Until both of those are complete and to my satisfaction, you will not be allowed to do anything else. Do I make myself clear?"

Laurel nodded. "Yes, sir."


	4. Chapter 4

"And, by the way, you're grounded." Laurel didn't say a word. "Once you're finished with your letters I'll find something for you to do at the office until we leave."

"How long is that going to be?" Laurel asked, staring out the window.

"I have to be here until five. We have to stop at the store on the way home. Your mom needs some things for the get together on Saturday."

"Can you just take me home?"

Dwayne pulled the car to a stop at the gate to the back lot. "It's too late for that, baby girl." The gate opened and Dwayne drove the car through. "You should have thought about what the consequences were before you did the action. You do the crime, you do the time."

"How long am I grounded?"

"Until Thursday."

"Why Thursday?"

"You want it to be Saturday?"

Laurel shook her head. "I just wanted to know how you came up with Thursday."

"It's Monday and you're grounded today, tomorrow and Wednesday. Three days."

"Fair enough," Laurel said, grabbing her backpack and opening the door. "I'll be in the kitchen."

Dwayne shut and locked the door to the car and walked into the office. He sat down at his computer and started working on his report. His desk phone rang about ten minutes later. "Pride."

"You sound so official."

"Hey, Babe. How are you?"

"Just fine. I remembered what I wanted you to get me at the store."

"Okay, let me find a pen so I don't forget." Dwayne picked up a pen and a notepad. "Go ahead, honey. I'm ready."

"Ginger ale and crackers."

"Okay. Anything else? Peanut butter and pickles, maybe?"

Linda chuckled. "Dwayne, cravings don't start until later."

"I know, but I just love hearing you laugh."

"How was Laurel's day at school?"

"Apparently, it was pretty rough. I'll let her tell you about it when we get there."

"Sounds like trouble."

"I already handled it and we've worked it out."

"I can always count on you, Dwayne. I'll see you both when you get here."

"I'll cook dinner tonight when we get home. I want you to rest."

"I'm not crippled, Dwayne."

"I know, but I want you taking care of yourself right from the start."

"You haven't told her yet, have you?"

"No, we agreed to wait and we will."

"Okay. I know how hard it is for you to keep a secret."

"Is that why you didn't want to tell me in the first place?"

"What makes you think that?"

"You were not being very direct with me so I knew you didn't want to actually tell me. I aced interrogation at FLETC, remember?."

"Yeah. I'll see you later, Dwayne."

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

Dwayne turned back to his computer. About twenty minutes later, Laurel walked into the main squadroom. "Daddy, I'm finished. Do you want to read them?"

"How about you read them to me?"

"Okay. This is the one for Mrs. Canaday." Laurel held out the paper. "Dear Mrs Canaday. I am sorry for misbehaving while Mrs. Heller was away. I am really a good student and I was just following what the other kids did. I hope we can still be friends and that you will come back to our class. Sincerely, Laurel Ann Pride"

"Very nice. I think she will appreciate it."

Laurel put the page down and held the other out. "This is for Mrs. Heller. Dear Mrs. Heller, I am sorry I misbehaved while Mrs. Canaday was in charge of our class. You are my favorite teacher and I don't like it when I make you sad. I will behave next time there is a substitute in our classroom. Love, Laurel Ann Pride."

Dwayne nodded. "Put them in your backpack and you can take them in the morning."

"What if Mrs. Canaday isn't there?"

"I'm sure Mrs. Heller will see that she get it. Do you want an envelope for each of them?"

Laurel nodded. "Can I decorate them?"

"I don't see why not."

"I have my pencils in my backpack."

Dwayne dug through his desk and pulled out two white envelopes. "I shouldn't be too much longer with this report."

"Thanks, Daddy," Laurel said, taking the envelopes and skipping off into the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Laurel held the bag open as her dad dropped two, ripe tomatoes in. "Alright, what else goes in a salad?"

"Carrots?" Laurel said. "Celery."

"We've got plenty of those at home along with the lettuce."

"I think that's it, Daddy."

"Alright. Let's head over to frozen food and get the french fries." Laurel pushed the cart down the aisle and Dwayne followed behind. "All the way down to the end, baby girl."

"Daddy, I'm not a baby anymore, you know."

"You will always be my baby girl, Laurel. Whether you have a baby brother or sister, you'll always be my baby."

"I would like a sister, but it would be nice to have a brother, too."

"Well, let's just pray for a healthy baby, shall we?"

Laurel and Dwayne picked up the last few items needed and headed to the check out. "Can I go see Dan in the bakery and get a cookie? Please, Daddy?"

"As long as it doesn't ruin your dinner."

"I promise I'll eat everything on my plate."

"Even the things you don't like?"

"I thought you were making spaghetti tonight"

"I am."

"I love spaghetti, Daddy."

"Go get your cookie and meet me by the door."

Laurel skipped off to the bakery. She saw Dan. A worker and family friend of the Pride's since before Laurel was born. "Hi, Dan!"

"Laurel! Nice to see you again," the large, African American man came out from behind the counter and hugged her. "You want chocolate chip or sugar cookie with sprinkles."

"Chocolate chip, please."

Dan opened the box on the top of the counter and picked up a pair of tongs. "One chocolate chip cookie for my favorite girl."

Laurel smiled. "Thanks, Dan."

"Who is with you today? Mom or dad?"

"Daddy. Mommy is home sick. She's not feeling well."

"You tell her Dan said to get better soon and to come see me when she does. I've got a new bread she will love."

"I will, Dan." Laurel hugged him again. "Thanks for the cookie. Daddy's waiting. Talk to you soon."

"Goodbye, Laurel!"

Laurel walked quickly to the front of the store. She sat on the bench next to the door. Dwayne pushed the cart to the door. "How is Dan?"

"He's good. He said to tell Mommy to get better soon."

"Your mom will be just fine with a little peace and quiet and lots of rest."

"I can still worry about her, can't I, Daddy?"

"Of course you can. I just don't want you to constantly worry about her. That's my job for both of you."

"And now for the new baby."

"Yes. And for the new baby." Laurel took over pushing the cart. The pair walked to the car and began loading the groceries in. "There is a cart return right there," Dwayne said, point across the lot. "Can you put it back for me?"

Laurel nodded. "Don't leave without me!" She pushed the cart across the street.

Dwayne got in the car and started it up. Laurel got in a minute later. "When we get home you need to start on your homework."

"It's not due until Thursday."

"I didn't say you needed to finish it. You need to start it."

"I will. Can I check on Mommy, first?"

"Yes, but only if she's awake."

Laurel nodded. "Okay."

"And after you help me take the groceries inside and put them away. I wouldn't want our ice cream melting."

* * *

Later in the evening, when Laurel was in bed, Dwayne and Linda sat on the sofa. Linda leaned back against Dwayne's shoulder. "What happened at school today?"

"Laurel and some of the others in the class misbehaved last week while they had a sub in the classroom. She has a note from her teacher. I already signed it and made her write notes to both her teacher and the sub."

"That's not like her. What do you think made her do that?"

"She was following the crowd. It was a paper ball fight."

Linda put a hand to her mouth to stifle a chuckle. "I'm sorry. I know it's not funny, but I didn't know they still had paper ball fights at school."

"Well, they do and she's grounded for participating."

"Don't you think that's a little too much?"

"Not at all. She knows how to behave in school and what to expect when she doesn't. I don't see anything wrong with her being punished for getting in trouble at school."

"How does she feel about it?"

"Linda, it doesn't matter how she feels about it. She's the child and we're her parents. She's been raised to respect and obey adults. Letting her get away with it would only cause more problems in the future. We need to start thinking about that now that we are going to have two more children to raise."

"You are already pretty tough on her."

"I know. I feel bad about it sometimes, but we'll both appreciate it when she becomes a teenager."

Linda yawned. "I should probably turn in. The doctor said to get as much rest as possible."

"I agree. I've got a couple things I need to do in my office, but I won't be long."

"You're going back tonight?"

"No. I can do them from my office here."

Linda nodded and got up from the couch. "Work is going to kill you one day, Dwayne."

"I won't let it." He got up and kissed her gently on the cheek. "I'll be thirty minutes or less."

"I'll be waiting."


	6. Chapter 6

Friday 11:00 AM Doctor's office Waiting Room

Linda glanced towards the front door of the doctor's office for the third time. She picked up her phone to send a text when she heard the door open. Dwayne walked in and sat down. "I'm sorry, sweetie. They had me at Algeers today and it took longer to get here than I expected."

"I thought you were working exclusively out of NOLA."

"Well, the director changed her mind. I may be back at Algeers and the NOLA office may not even be opened for another six months."

"I know you hate it there, but you'll be okay. I'm just glad you're here now."

"So am I. I'm sorry I didn't call and that I worried you."

"You didn't worry me."

"You're not a very good liar."

"Okay, so I was a little worried, but you've never broken a promise to me yet."

"And I don't plan on it."

A nurse came from the back. "Linda." She called

Linda took Dwayne's hand. "Let's go," she whispered and they both followed the nurse.

"How are you today?"

"Other than the constant morning sickness, I'm great."

"What about you, dad? Are you having sympathy symptoms yet?"

"No. Am I supposed to?"

"Some first time dads do."

"He's not a first time dad. We have a ten-year-old daughter."

"Oh. I didn't realize." Linda sat down in the chair. "Let's get some vitals and I'll take you to your exam room."

After the vitals were taken and recorded, Linda and Dwayne were escorted into the exam room. "Doctor Jackson will be here in a few minutes. If you need a bathroom, it's right next door."

"Thanks," Dwayne said. The nurse shut the door as she walked out. "Do we look like first time parents?"

"I don't think so, but she's not Doctor Jackson's regular nurse, either. Claire must be off today."

"Maybe." Dwayne sat down in the chair by the window. "You want something to read?"

Linda shook her head. "Not really. I'm just going to lay here and relax."

About five minutes later there was a short tap on the door and the doctor walked in. He gently closed the door behind him. "Linda, Dwayne. I'm so happy to see you."

"We are too, Doctor Jackson," Dwayne said. "We're determined to see this pregnancy through to the end."

"And I am determined to help you do that."

"Where's Claire today?" Linda asked.

"She just delivered twins on Saturday so hopefully she's home resting."

"Twins. Wow. That is exciting."

"She said she would bring them by to see us, but I told her to wait a few weeks. It takes a lot to get two babies ready to go anywhere."

"I didn't realize she was pregnant."

"It's been a long time since you've been here."

"Six months," Linda stated.

"I will get started on my exam in a minute, but I have a call into a specialist that I also want you to see. He deals with high risk pregnancies and has had a lot of success with new treatments."

"But you'll deliver the baby, won't you. I don't want anyone but you."

"I will but Doctor Travers and I are going to consult all the way through to make sure this baby goes full term."

"Doctor Jackson, you're my sister Mary Anne's doctor, too, aren't you?"

"Yes. I am."

"Can you do me a favor and not talk to her about our baby. She and Dave have asked us to adopt their baby, and I'm afraid if she finds out from any other source, she'll change her mind."

"I can't discuss other patients without permission," Doctor Jackson said. "I can keep your secret."

"Thanks. That makes me feel better."

"I'll spread the word among the staff, too. They know they aren't supposed to but we have lots of patients who are related."

"Small town," Dwayne said. "Everyone knows everyone. Thanks for the favor, doctor."

"Now, I don't know how comfortable you are with Dwayne staying in here for you exam."

"I'm okay, but I think he may not want to stay. What do you think, honey?"

"I think I'll go out in to the waiting room."

"I'll send Melissa to get you when we're finished."

Dwayne got up. "See you in a few minutes, sweet heart."

* * *

Dwayne sat across from Linda at their favorite lunch spot. "Do you feel better, now?" he asked.

"Yes, but it's still so early."

"And Doctor Jackson said this specialist that he's known for years is the best."

"If he's known him for years, why didn't he recommend him before?"

"Maybe he wasn't located here."

"I just don't think I can lose another one, Dwayne."

"And you won't. You said yourself this one feels different."

"For now, but I just don't know."

"You need to stop getting yourself all worked up. I know you're worried about telling your sister but it's something that can wait until after our appointment with the specialist next week. I'll make sure to put in the time to go with you."

"What about Laurel?"

"We agreed to wait and tell her. Are you having second thoughts?"

"Yes. She's so excited about Maryanne's baby I don't want to break her heart but she keeps asking me if I'm going to be okay?"

"Well, that's completely up to you. I do think we need to wait until after tomorrow so she doesn't slip and tell one of her cousins."

"She keeps secrets better than you, Dwayne."


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't know about that, but I would agree that she can keep a secret pretty well."

"Has she asked you if something is wrong with me?"

"No, but she is excited about the one baby. She will be a lot more excited when she learns there are two. Why don't we wait until after your appointment next week with Doctor Travers. Then we can sit down and have a family talk."

"I agree. I think I'm ready to go home now. Do you have to go back to work?"

"I was going to, but I won't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I don't have any pressing cases and if I am needed they will call me."

"I could use your help getting the house straight for tomorrow."

"I will be right behind you. Let me pay the check." Dwayne got up from the table. "Do you want me to go pick Laurel up from school while you get things ready for tomorrow?"

"That would certainly be helpful. We still have a few hours, though."

"I thought maybe I'd get the crib out of the attic and the other baby things we stored up there."

"Let's not rush it, Dwayne."

"Alright. I'll be behind you by five minutes."

* * *

Dwayne pulled up to the front of the pick-up line. The passenger door opened and Laurel got in. "Hi, Daddy. Where's Mommy?"

"Home. Getting the house ready for tomorrow. When we get home I need you to straighten your room and bathroom as well as the guest bathroom. You think you can do that for me?"

Laurel nodded. "Yes." The car pulled away from the curb. "Daddy, I've been thinking about the new baby."

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, I could give up my room and move into the guest room with the bathroom. Or I could move into the other upstairs bedroom or the study downstairs."

"Now, hold on. No one said anything about moving rooms. You're perfectly comfortable in your room and the baby will be perfectly comfortable in one of the other rooms upstairs. We need to keep the guest room open for when your grandparents come to visit."

"As I get older I won't want to share my bathroom with a boy."

"And you can use the guest room bathroom as long as we don't have any guests. No one is moving rooms."

"What about the playroom?"

"What about it?"

"Well, if I have a little brother we'll have to get boy stuff. All my barbies and things are in there right now."

"Laurel, the baby isn't even born yet. Why don't we focus on getting things we can do done? Like cleaning your room and the bathrooms. We can get the crib down from the attic this weekend and set it up in the baby's room. Would you like to help me do that?"

"Can we paint the room?"

"Not until we find out about the baby's gender. I know your mom has a specific theme she wants to go with. I'll let her decide and we can help with the decorating. I learned a long time ago not to stand in her way when it came to fixing up a room. She's the realtor, remember?"

"She's good at using the space we never thought we had!"

"Exactly." The car pulled to a stop in the driveway. "Say hi to your mom and then go change your clothes. When we're all done I'll take the two of you to dinner tonight."

"Okay!" Laurel said, swinging the door open and shutting it behind her. She ran into the house. "Mom! We're home!"

Linda came into the living room. "Hey, sweetie. How was school today?"

"Great. I got a hundred on my spelling test."

Dwayne walked in the front door, shutting it behind him. "You didn't tell me that. Now we have a reason to celebrate. Let's get this work done and you can choose where we go tonight."


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday Afternoon 2:00 PM

"I understand, but my wife and I have had this planned for a week now. There is no one else that can take the case?" Dwayne said, sitting down at the desk in his home office. "Someone else can take the lead and I'll help out tomorrow." "Why isn't it an option?" "Yes, Director, I'm aware of what my job is." "Yes, ma'am. I'm on the way." Pride hung up his phone, angrily and looked toward the doorway of his office. "How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it," Linda replied. "We can't postpone this, Dwayne."

"And I have to follow orders, Linda. I don't have a choice."

"Mary Ann and David will be here at six. You think you can be back by then?"

"I will do my best."

"That's not good enough. You know how much this means to me. To our family."

"Like I said, I don't have choice. Don't you think I'd rather be here than working?"

Suddenly they both heard an upstairs door slam. "Just go. Call me when you know if you'll be here or not." Linda turned to leave. Dwayne go up from his chair and walked to her. He took her hand. She pulled it away. "I need to go check on Laurel."

Dwayne nodded. "I will get some help from the other agents and be home in time."

"What about your orders?"

"I'll deal with the director later. My guess is she won't be happy but I know how much this means to you."

Linda walked away, through the living room and up the stairs. She knocked on Laurel's door. "Laurel. Can I come in?"

There was a muffled shuffling from behind the door and it opened. "I hate it when you two fight."

"I know. I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"Is Daddy coming back?"

Linda sat down on the bed and Laurel sat down next to her. "What makes you think he's not coming back?"

"He said he had a case. That he had to follow orders."

"The case is here in New Orleans. He's going to do what he can to be back for our get together with your aunt and uncle and cousins tonight."

"But he may not be."

"That's right. You know the nature of his job and you know how driven he is. Once he sets his mind on something it's hard to change it."

Laurel wiped her nose with her sleeve. "Does he still want to adopt the baby?"

Linda put a hand on Laurel's shoulder. "Yes. That hasn't changed. You and I may just be in charge of telling Mary Ann and David ourselves."

"Do you think they will change their minds?"

"Why would they do that?"

"Daddy's always working. He barely has time for you and me. Maybe they'll think they don't have time for the new baby, either."

"That is not going to happen, Laurel. Your aunt and uncle know how much we want another child in this family. They knew the nature of your dad's job long before they decided to let us adopt. Now, stop thinking like that."

"I'm just trying to be real, mom."

Linda sighed. "You let me worry about all of that. You just concentrate on how you are going to handle being a big sister. I'm sure your cousins could give you some advice."

"I don't want advice from them."

Linda rose from the bed and kissed Laurel's head. "Stop your worrying." She walked toward the door. "Since your dad is not here, I'm going to need some help in the kitchen later. You can stay up here for a while if you want."

* * *

Pride glanced at his watch for the tenth time in five minutes. "You have a hot date, Pride?" Agent Flannigan asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Pride said.

"Does your wife know?" Agent Parker asked, laughing.

"Not that it's any of your business," Pride replied, "But my wife and I are having a get together with her sister and brother-in-law to discuss the adoption of our baby."

"I didn't know," Parker replied. "You want to go home? We can handle this."

"Flannigan?"

"Yeah, we can take care of it. All the evidence is at the crime lab. It shouldn't be long before we have our results."

"You call me if there anything you can handle. You hear?"

"Yeah, we got you, Pride," Flannigan replied. "Go home to your family."

"I don't care if it's 3 AM. I want to be kept in the loop. That's an order."

"Will you stop stalling and get outa here?" Parker said. "We've got this."

"I owe you two, big time."

"Hey, you still have to deal with the director."

"I will. On Monday. Thanks, guys." Pride walked to his car. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. He dialed home.

Laurel ran to the kitchen. "I've got it, mom!" She picked up the phone. "Pride residence. Laurel speaking."

"Hey, baby girl. Is your mom around?"

"She's in the living room? Let me guess. You aren't coming home in time."

"Bring the phone to your mom, Laurel."

Laurel walked through the living room and handed her mom the phone. "Dad."

Linda took the phone. "Dwayne. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything is fine, honey. I'm on the way home."

"That's great news," Linda said, looking at Laurel. "We'll get the meat out so you can start making the burgers."

"I'll see you in a few. Love you both."

"We love you, too," Linda said hanging up the phone. She handed it to Laurel. "Dad's on his way home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. He wouldn't lie about something like that."

Laurel walked into the kitchen followed closely by her mother. Laurel hung up the phone. "I thought he had a case."

"He'll probably have to wrap it up tomorrow. The good thing is, he's coming home tonight."

"Yeah, well he promised me we could spend the day together tomorrow. Just the two of us. We were going to go hiking."

"Laurel, your dad doesn't make promises that he can't keep."

"Maybe to you he doesn't!" Laurel took off through the kitchen door and up the stair. She slammed her door and threw herself on the bed.

Linda picked up the phone and dialed Dwayne's phone. "Pride."

"Hey," Linda said. "How close are you to being home?"

"Ten minutes. Why?"

"Laurel just ran to her room again. She said you promised to take her hiking tomorrow."

"I said, as long as I didn't have to work."

"Well, that's not how she heard it."

"I'm going to make a stop on the way home."

"Just get here as soon as you can, Dwayne."


End file.
